Forbidden Love
by Kalulu031
Summary: Josh and Maya are playing the long game. Revealing their new forbidden love will have to wait. What happens when Riley finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Please no negative feedback, nobody is forcing you to read this, if you don't like it, you can leave the page. The pairings in this story are- Smarkle, Joshaya, Corpanga, Rucas and Katy+Shawn. I may introduce more pairings later, or I may change some of the pairings that I just mentioned up a bit.

Thanks guys!

Chapter One

Riley's POV

"Uncle Josh? What are you doing here?" I asked, seeing my Uncle walk into my living room.

"Oh just doing some laundry. Is Maya here?" he asked looking around.

"Um. No. She has an art show she's getting ready for. Why do you ask?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh. Um…. No reason." he replied, hiding something.

I just shrugged it off. I know Josh and Maya are planning to play the "Long Game", whatever that means. They've been acting really weird around each other lately, for example:

-When I come into a room both of them are alone in, they jump apart from each other, as if they were really close, close enough to be doing things…

-Having conversations, then when I ask what about, they always say "nothing" or "none of your business".

-Texting each other.

-Sneaking off alone.

I know I shouldn't be concerned, but, Maya's my best friend. And don't you think that if something was going on between Josh and her, that she should tell me? I tell her everything, so that means that she should too.

Josh's POV

"Hey," I say to Maya on the phone.

"Hey, Boing." she said excitedly.

"So, do you wanna meet up with me later, maybe go see a movie?" I asked

"Really? What about Riley? And Shawn? They'd know something was up." she said, concerned that our forbidden love would be ruined.

"No need to worry. Riley is taking Auggie to the park, and Shawn is with Katy. They have a double date with Cory and Topanga." I said, tapping the screen to put her on speaker, as I sort through my laundry, separating the colors.

"Ok, pick me up at 5. I'll be at the school, I had to set up for an art show, but I'll be done by then. Bye. See you then" she said, hanging up.

"So, what movie are you going to see?" Riley asked, walking into the laundry room.

"Oh, um." I said, turning around to see Riley with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"So, now. After all this time of you telling her that she's too young for you, you are now realising that you were wrong. What kind of messed up person are you?" she said angrily.

"Riley, I realise now that she's more than my niece's annoying best friend. And I really want to make her happy. Please don't tell anyone." I asked, seriously.

"Fine. But you better keep your act together, you may be my uncle, but Maya comes first." she said, walking out of the laundry room.

Wow. My own niece disowned me for my girlfriend. Well, my soon to be girlfriend.. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter took a while to write. It's been pretty hectic in my house lately. Sorry for how short it is.

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Chapter Two

Maya's POV

"So, you caught him? He's the worst at keeping secrets." I chuckled to Riley, as we walked into Demolition.

"Yeah. So, anything.. Um… you know, happen?" She asked, prying.

"No, nothing really," I said, avoiding the subject.

"Ohmygosh! Look at this cute dress!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"OMG You _must_ try it on!" Riley squealed. I smiled to myself, glad that Riley took the bait.

It's not like I enjoy keeping secrets from Riley, I just think that some things should wait. I know she has the best intentions, but if I tell her any more about my lovelife with Josh, she would end up telling everyone. And I just don't want Shawn to know. Not yet.

"Maya! Come show me!" Riley said, banging on the dressing room door.

"I'm coming! Just wait!" I yelled back, replying to a text Josh sent me.

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, MAYA!" Riley screamed.

"Thanks Riles. We need to find you something pretty to wear for your date with Huckleberry tonight." I said, closing the door to the dressing room stall and stripping the black, lacey, short dress and putting my grey "Beatles" shirt on.

"Maya? Are you ok? You're taking forever!" Riley complained through the other side of the stall door.

"No, Riley, you have to come save me." I replied sarcastically. I unlocked the stall and walked over to the dresses section.

"Riles, you have to go try this on!" I said, passing this beautiful, thigh length, long-sleeve, dark turquoise dress. Riley shrieked with excitement, as I sat down on the chair beside the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Blondey" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a tall cowboy.

AN- So. What do you think Lucas is doing at Demolition? Is it a coincidence that he just so happens to get Maya alone at the right moment?


End file.
